


One Day

by blvejay



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvejay/pseuds/blvejay
Summary: "Do you want to get married?"Lauren froze, and Kieran’s eyes sprung open. Perhaps he’d been a little too casual about it.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	One Day

"Stop," Kieran insisted, ignoring the goosebumps on his arm as she traced her hands up and down his back. He continued with his sketch, pencil familiar in his hands-- but the feeling of Lauren's hands on him was familiar as well.

"You've been ignoring me," Lauren huffed, flopping over on the chaise behind him.

Kieran rolled his eyes, refusing to give in, refusing to even look at her because he knew he would. "I made you breakfast this morning, the least you can do is let me finish this drawing."

Lauren had always been vocal when she wanted something, but affection was different. She used to simply reach for his hand, and they’d wordlessly fall into each other's graces, but slowly, with each passing day, she’d begun to ask for his attention, and upon seeing how much it pleased Kieran, she did it more and more.

Kieran still didn’t know what they were. They shared a bed, they held hands and woke to each other each morning, they talked of a future together, and yet they’d never clarified exactly what they were. Kieran couldn’t help but enjoy hanging in limbo so long as it was with her. 

Lauren straightened, sneaking her arms around his waist and leaning forward against his back. Kieran could fake his annoyance all he wished, but he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his lips. She was so perfect. 

And perhaps that was why he maintained this hard exterior whenever he could. He didn't want to show her that he was putty in her hands, that she could ask him to jump and his only response would be 'how high?' 

She nuzzled into his back with a huff, and Kieran bit back his chuckle, shaking his head fondly. Music wafted from the kitchen where the record player sat, dirty dishes still in the sink from this morning. This was all Kieran had wanted for so long. He still couldn‘t believe this was his life. 

Kieran sighed, dropping his pencil, and he reached around, pulling her into his lap and she fell easily with a giggle. She was his equal in stubbornness— but remaining stubborn was difficult when it was something they both wanted. 

He wrapped her up in his arms, shaking his head fondly at her. "I'd never get anything done if it were up to you.”

Lauren raised a brow at him in a silent challenge. “Isn’t it?”

Kieran narrowed his eyes toward her, but he couldn’t help but chuckle, pleased as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Kieran leaned into her touch, and Lauren merely laughed.

“What?”

“You’re like a cat.”

Kieran’s jaw dropped as he faked offence. “How dare you. I am most definitely a dog.”

Lauren snorted, “You are a cat through and through.”

Kieran rolled his eyes, and snuggled up against her, holding her safely in his arms, her fingers raking through his hair. They were silent for a long moment, something Kieran had come to adore. There was always comfortable silence between them.

“Laur?” Kieran finally asked. He could do it. Just keep it casual. It didn’t need to be a big deal--

“Hm?”

“Do you want to get married?”

Lauren froze, and Kieran’s eyes sprung open. Perhaps he’d been a little too casual about it. 

“O--Obviously, not now,” he mended, “and there’s no pressure at all. I’d be happy to just stay a vagabond pair of lovers forever. Marriage, it's just a title. And if it isn’t important to you than it isn’t important to me—”

“Married,” she mused, and there was a soft tone to her voice, one that made Kieran stop in his tracks and simply watch her. She was smiling, as if it were the most perfect idea in the world. Truth be told, it did matter to him, if only so he could call her his wife. 

“I’ve never really thought about it before.” Her hand resuming it’s aimless musing in his hair, and Kieran leaned into her touch again. “Me neither.”

“A wedding sounds fun,” she said softly, and Kieran couldn’t help but grin at the thought. She… didn’t reject it outright. Kieran, Lauren’s husband. The thought of it almost drove him mad with joy. 

Lauren sat up properly, leaning forward, grinning. “I’d bet you start crying first.”

Kieran scoffed, knowing the mere thought of her in a wedding dress had nearly driven him to tears already. “I would not, you would be bawling the whole day. I already know it.”

Lauren laughed, nuzzling forward into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped up around him. “I… think I would like that very much. One day.”

“One day,” he said softly. One day, Lauren wanted to walk down the aisle to meet him. One day, they would both say I do. One day, Kieran would cry first, seeing his lover in a wedding gown. Kieran smiled, and kissed her forehead softly. That was more of a promise than he’d even allowed himself to dream. 

Lauren pulled back and pressed her lips to his softly, each of them grinning through the kiss. Lauren let out a sigh, and she pushed the hair out of his face. “One day, but for now, finish that drawing.” She pushed off his lap, and Kieran resisted the urge to pull her back.   
Lauren moved to leave, and Kieran threw an arm over the back of the chair, offering her a taunting smirk. “Going off to start the wedding planning already?”

“Maybe,” she retorted, raising her brows. “There’s a lot to do.”

Kieran crossed his arms cockily. “I haven’t even proposed yet.”

Lauren shrugged, donning a coy grin. “Maybe I’ll propose.”

Kieran’s face dropped, raising a finger to scold her. “You propose before me, Lauren Sinclair, and I will never forgive you.”

In the end, Lauren proposed first. And they both cried when she walked down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely ROT over domestic Lauki. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> My twitter is @/blvexjay if you'd like to follow and my ko-fi is https://ko-fi.com/blvejay if you'd like to support me on a person level :) thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
